I'll Depend on You
by blink30
Summary: A new version of what happened after Rolfe and Liesl sang sixteen going on seventeen. Rolfe can only reject Liesl for so long, but once she gets desperate, Rolfe's will power starts to wane.
1. Chapter 1

Rolfe and Liesl were sitting on a bench outside the von Trapp villa.

"Don't worry about father, he was decorated by the emperor." said Liesl when Rolfe gave her a warning about her father's political views.

"I know, I don't worry about him, all I worry about is his daughter." He replied

"Me? Why?"

Rolfe needed to give Liesl a lesson about the nature of men and reveal her naivity.

"How old are you Liesl?"

"I'm sixteen, what's wrong with that?"

"You wait little girl, on an empty stage

For fate to turn the light on."

And she snuck in a bit further to his side and their hips met. He gave her a warning look. He brought his hands up to act as a barrier and to help him explain it further.

"Your life little girl, is an empty page,

That men will want to write on."

"To write on."

She leant in to him and her breast met his hand. He jerked it away quickly, looking flushed but still gave her another warning look. She simply giggled.

You are sixteen going on seventeen

Baby, it's time to think…

And in song he explained to her the dangers of men and her youth. She repeatedly attempted to get closer to him and kiss him but was always rejected. When he finished singing, suddenly it started to rain and he brought her into the gazebo. She then took all her confidence and began to sing to him about her need for him to watch out for her and protect her from the dangers that he sings about.

You are seventeen going on eighteen,

I'll depend on you.

She finished singing and they danced around the gazebo and soon found themselves really enjoying the other. They finished the dance sitting at either end of the gazebo. They looked at each other, into each other's eyes. They both got up and danced towards each other until their faces were mere centimeters away. The nervous tension suddenly made them break apart. But immediately after, they repeated their actions, but to the same result. On the third time they met in the middle and as she began to pull away a third time, he reached out to her, pulled her in and laid the fattest kiss she had ever received on her lips. He attempted to run away as she was still in her state of shock.

_He is not getting away after giving me that _she thought.

"Rolfe!" And she ran after him. He turned around and fell backwards as she flung her arms around his head and smothered his face in a hard and ferocious smooch. "You're not getting away now!" she said from her position on top of him in a heap. He quickly pushed her off him and stood up. But she also did and stood in his way.

"Listen Liesl, I shouldn't have done that, let me go." He looked at her pleadingly. She was not looking at his face now though, she was looking down at his pants and frowning. He followed her gaze and to his horror found himself with a slight tent in his pants caused by the pressure he felt there earlier when she landed on him. He quickly turned to hide his shame, and adjusted his pants. When he turned around, he came face to face with her and he felt her hand latch around his…

"Oh" he groaned and she pulled him into a hard kiss. At this he lost all sensible consciousness. He then reacted by kissing her just as hard back with her still massaging his manhood over his pants. Her kiss pushed him through the gazebo doors and out into the rain, though none of them seemed to notice. She backed him up against a tree and pressed herself against him, feeling his hardness against her stomach. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so that she was leaning, facing the tree like she was getting arrested. He was behind her and reached up and filled his hands with her breasts over her wet dress. And for sixteen she was definitely well endowed, as they fit perfectly into his large hands. He kneaded them roughly while she just leant her head back and enjoyed it. He continued this for a while.

He pulled her back and laid her down on the grass. From where he was kneeling on the grass he pulled off his jacket and undid the rest of his uniform until he was only in his pants and underwear. Then he leant over and pulled her pink dress. She was left in only a bra and knickers. She looked up at Rolfe and they both blushed, but she still looked expectant of him. So he leant down, reached behind her and undid her bra strap. As he pulled it off, he admired her fine breast which for her age were quite ample. He looked greedily upon them. He reached down and grabbed one, though this time he was gentle and soft. He brushed his thumb against her nipple and she arched her back violently. Seeing this he repeated his actions with his other hand. She groaned at the sensation running through her chest.

She leant forward and pulled down his pants and underwear until they were down to his knees, as that was as far as she could get them while he was in a kneeling position. He grinned and sat down on his butt so she could yank them all the way off him. She could see that he was at full attention currently and wasted no time in pulling her own knickers all the way off.

Then there they were, looking at each other, Liesl lying back on the grass, Rolfe sitting on his butt, both completely nude. They stayed that way for about a minute, then Rolfe got up from his seat on the grass and crawled over until he was over top of Liesl. He looked at her and she grinned up at him.

Then suddenly he entered her and her virginity was no more. She gasped at the pain but tried to mask it for pleasure. She did not want him to suddenly quit after learning that it hurt her. He continued to pound into her, grunting with every thrust and her moaning. Rolfe had never experienced a pleasure of this proportion and he lost all moral consciousness. He became a ravenous dog, slobbering and biting on everything in front of him.

The pain in Liesl's center started to die down and she finally started to enjoy it. Her masked moans of pleasure soon became genuine and she soon became ravenous too. She grabbed him by the neck and swung them around so that she was on top and began to ride him. Her breasts bounced as she did and he reached up and once again filled his hands with them. The pleasure was more than either of them could bear, neither having ever done anything close to this before. She reached down and pressed her fingers into her vagina with him. She pressed down on his penis so it would hit her G spot, and that was when she lost it. Her thighs clenched and her orgasm came violently. At this sensation, Rolfe did not last much longer either and he came too.

She fell down on him and kissed him. Both were panting heavily and she could feel herself rising and falling with each breath he took. They stayed like that for a few minutes, with him still inside her.

As Rolfe's conscience returned, he began to really consider what he had just done. He pushed her off and pulled himself out of her.

"Liesl, this can never happen again." he said seriously.

"Oh really." said Liesl seductively. Then she leapt onto his lap and pushed on his chest so he fell back onto the ground with a grunt. She turned around so her butt was in his face holding him down, then leant over and took him in her mouth.

Once again Liesl had overpowered him with pleasure and he groaned loudly. At this, Liesl shoved her vagina into his face, prompting his mouth to pleasure her. He obliged and they continued to 69 for a while.

After a while of that he pushed on her ass so it was in the air and she slipped forward so she fell clumsily on her face. He then slipped out from underneath her and while she was in that predicament, got up on his knees and entered her from behind. She groaned into the ground. Then she pushed up and tilted her head back. He pounded into her with his back straight for a while, then leant forward onto her back so he could again grab at her breasts. In his opinion it was the best part of her, which is saying a lot.

It took them a little bit longer to climax, but then eventually they both came again.

When Rolfe finished this time however, he did not give Liesl a chance to seduce him into round three. He jumped up, quickly dressed back into his soaking wet clothes, then hopped onto his bike and left her.

She rolled onto her back and laid there in ecstasy with the rain pouring down onto her. Then she too got dressed back into her wet, muddy, pink dress and went to climb up the trellis into Fraulein Maria's bedroom with her biggest grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Liesl climbed up the trellis and peaked through the governess's window. She saw fräulein Maria kneeling by her bed praying. It would be risky to try to get to the door without being noticed, but this was the only entrance to the house without waking everybody up. So liesl climbed over the window sill quietly and tip toed to the door quickly until she heard Maria raise her voice and say" Now God about liesl,"

She knew she was caught so she stopped and waited for Maria to finish praying. That would give her enough time to think of an excuse.

"I was out taking a walk," she said. "and someone locked the doors earlier than usual. I didn't want to wake anyone so when I saw your window open...you're not going to tell father-are you?"

"Did you climb that trellis to get up here?" She inquired, ignoring the question.

"That's how we always got into the governess's room to play tricks on her. Louisa can do it with a whole jar of spiders in her hand." Maybe she could intimidate her a little, and that would keep her quiet.

"Spiders?!"asked Maria, closing the windows abruptly. Liesl nodded. "Liesl, were you walking out all by yourself?"

Maria had a knowing look on her face but nevertheless liesl would stick to her story, so she nodded slowly, but then weakened under Maria's stare and shook her head.

"Who were you walking with?"

"Friedrich." replied liesl, but then cursed herself for the stupidity of her answer. If it had been Friedrich, he would have come up with her. Seeing the lack of believing in Maria's face she decided to be a bit more truthful. "Okay, I was with the boy who delivers telegrams, Rolfe." and she blushed deeply. She turned her face away from maria.

"What were you two doing out this late at night?"

"Just talking."

"Really?"said Maria, skepticism evident in her voice as well as suspicion. "Why don't you look at your dress and try again with an honest answer."

Liesl looked down at her dress. It was soaking with a rip in the shoulder, and mud stains all over. But most notable was a large muddy handprint, much too large to be her own covering her breast.

"Oh fuck!" and she turned again.

"Foul but honest." Maria sighed then pulled out a night gown, handed it to her and said. "You know, if we wash that dress out tonight, nobody would notice it tomorrow. Then all this would be just between you and me. You could put this on. Take your dress in there and put it to soak in the bath tub. Then come back here and sit on the edge of my bed and we'll have a talk."

"I told you today that I didn't need a governess. Well maybe I do." and with that she headed into the bath room.

She never expected the night to go the way it did.

Once she had taken off her dress, she examined herself. Rolfe had really done a number on her after taking her virginity so violently. Her groin was red and sore, and her breasts still had handprints on them. She sighed and filled the tub with water. Then she put the dress into the water, but on the night gown, then headed back into Maria's room. But it was not with Maria waiting on the bed to have a quiet talk. All her brothers and sisters were in the room dancing and singing. She joined in but soon after, the captain came in abruptly and sent them all to their rooms.

"Thank you father." she said to herself with a grin. She really did not want to get into a long serious conversation with someone she barely knew immediately after her first time.

Her father left in the morning for Vienna, leaving her to spend the rest of her time with her siblings and Maria. She cringed at the thought but knew she would have to endure.

Maria did not act the way liesl expected her to. Although Maria did send her frequent knowing looks, they were not looks of disgust or disappointment, but they simply said we are still going to have that talk.

The first day with Maria had the children learning to sing, though liesl shrugged it off as she had always been singing, just only with Rolfe. But she kept up an interested, excited look to keep Maria going.

That night, when liesl was getting ready for bed, she heard a click on her window, then another. She headed to the window and looked out. There he was. He came back to her, this time without a main purpose of delivering a telegram. He was just here to be with her. She opened the window and beamed down at him. He smiled back up.

"Can I come up?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I'll throw you a rope." Then she tied together some bed sheets and let him up.

"I'm so glad you came back."she exclaimed.

"Nothing could keep me from you, especially after what happened last time."

She smiled at him sweetly and actually without any seductive meaning. "So it was good then."

He simply nodded sincerely. He waited a little bit hoping she would make a move on him. He received nothing but a big awkward silence.

"I actually...uh came here thinking... maybe we could have... another round?"

Liesl still did not want him to feel bad and refuse to see her any more if she told him she was sore from the night before so she lied.

"I fell down some stairs today, and I'm feeling a little sore. Could we maybe do it some other time?"

"Oh dear... Baby you just leave it to me, I'll make you feel better." and he grinned. Just lay back and I'll take care of you."

"No. I'd rather you just sat here and talked with me."

Rolfe seemed disappointed but did not protest. "Ok."

But then Liesl thought, a simple massage could only do good for me. "Actually, come to think of it, do you think you could give me a back massage? That would really make me feel better."

"Um ok." said Rolfe.

"Bare back, if you don't mind."

At this rolfe seemed to lighten up a bit. "Not at all."

Liesl then got under her covers, laid down on her front and pulled her night dress up to her shoulders.

Rolfe sat down beside her, and grazed his hand up her spine to her shoulder blade and began his massage. Soon Liesl felt a drowsiness coming on and within two minutes she was on the verge of complete unconsciousness.

But suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rolfe shook her, but she did not move. He shook her again and there was another knock. Her eyes shot open and she went panicky.

"Liesl?" it was Maria.

"Hold on, I'm not decent."

"I'm not your father, Liesl, you don't have to be decent. Its not like you have anything I have never seen before."

"Please just wait."

The rope had been pulled up and there was nowhere for Rolfe to go. "Under the bed!" she ordered and he wasted no time in getting under.

"Okay come in." Liesl called. She was still in her bed though she had pulled her night dress down and she was laying on her back supporting herself with herself nervously.

"You were supposed to be decent twenty minutes ago. Someone takes a long time to get changed."

Liesl shrugged.

"I still want to have that talk with you. With your mother dead and your father the way he is, I expect you have never been taught about sex."

"Well not really I guess." she replied. " I mean I know what it is but not much more than that."

"Well I suppose you think that coming from a convent, I know nothing on the subject. Well that's not true, we do learn much on the subject of chastity, after all it is one of the main things that defines a nun. We..."

But Liesl had completely zoned out and just made it look like she was giving focus. She was so tired, but nervous about having Rolfe directly beneath her, that she could not hear a word Maria was saying.

After a few minutes of the speech, Liesl suddenly felt a hand creep up her night dress and a finger find its way underneath her knickers and into her. She gasped, but it must have been timely because Maria just took it as encouragement and believed she was really getting through to Liesl. So she continued talking more enthusiastically. She lifted her left knee, which was the side rolfe was on, to allow him better access. She was in ecstasy. The pleasure that came from getting fingered while her governess was sitting immediately beside her completely oblivious was intoxicating. She then turned onto her side and made it appear as though she was giving Maria more attention. She continued to speak on about saints and people in the bible and their challenges with chastity. She moaned at times, but it did not seem to make Maria hesitate a bit.

"Well, I am glad we had this talk, and I hope it will inspire you never to do what you did until you are married."

Liesl sighed in relief. "Thank you Fraulein Maria."

As Maria rose, she smoothed down her dress, bringing out the curve of her body and the swell of her breasts. This caught Liesl's attention. Even in the not flattering night dress Maria was wearing, her hips swayed as she walked. Liesl in her state was mesmerized by it and that lead her to make a bold move.

As Maria reached for the doorknob, Liesl called out. "Wait. You said I don't have to be decent for you to see me. What about you. Do you have to be decent for me to see you?"

"No but if it would make you feel more comfortable, I will warn you if I am indecent and you are intruding."

"On the contrary. I would feel more comfortable if I knew what to expect if that time ever comes. I have never seen another full grown woman's body, and I do not know if mine is turning out right. I also have some questions on the female anatomy that you might be able to help me with. Can you help me out?"

"Oh absolutely." Maria knew that they would then really have a connection to start a good relationship with. All she wanted was to be able to become close friends with these children. So without hesitation she reached down, grabbed the hem of her night dress and pulled it up over her head. She then quickly shimmied out of her knickers and unclasped her bra.

Liesl just stared. She didn't even notice that rolfe had stopped his ministrations. The woman was gorgeous. Her hips were wide, and curvy, her legs were long and her breasts were fuller and slightly bigger than Liesl's. She then became very self conscious. Maria saw liesl grab her own breast to compare, and the look of disappointment. She sat down beside Liesl.

"Listen, size does not matter. Even if it did, yours are more ample than most for a girl of sixteen. When I was your age mine were barely half your size. Let me see."

Liesl looked at Maria questioningly.

"It would make me feel more comfortable to enter your room when you are not decent." and she winked. "No I will just be able to show you how much yours will grow in the next years to come."

Liesl sat up and pulled the dress up and over her head to reveal that she was wearing no bra. Maria took no notice. She grabbed Liesl's breast softly and held it next to her own.

"See yours are almost as big as mine and they still have a lot of filling in to do."

"May I?" Liesl asked.

"Oh absolutely" and they turned to face each other. Maria dropped her shoulders back to stretch them out to their fullest. Liesl reached tentatively out. But Maria became impatient with Liesl's meakness, so she grabbed her hands and pressed them to get breasts, boldly. Liesl felt them, weighed them in her hands, then pulled away and did the same with her own. There was no question that Maria had the superior breasts.

"Wow. Yours are amazing.".

"Well thank you Liesl. Now that you can see that your body is turning out beautifully, what kind of questions do you have about female anatomy?"

Liesl suddenly stiffened. She had not actually had any questions. It was just that in her state of pleasure, she needed to see something naked. "Oh...umm..they all just totally slipped my mind. I cannot remember."

"I understand. The sight of another woman's body for the first time can cause you to lose your train of thought." Maria began to get dressed again. "If the question ever comes back to you, you know where to find me. Any time." And with that she left. Nudity in the presence of other women did not seem to phase her in the slightest. But Liesl was more turned on than she had ever been before. Rolfe emerged from under the bed.

"Wow." he said."That was amazing. Thank you for that."

"That was my thank you for the massage and for your other ministrations of my body, despite the riskiness factor."

"Oh yeah. It was a bit of a risk, but you held up pretty well. I was impressed... Do you still not want to do anything tonight?"

"Yeah. Im still pretty sore. I might actually need some alone time after that. And I daresay you will too."

"Yeah I think I'd better be going, I have some things to do at home."

Rolfe tied the rope the bed and let himself down. They both were awake and sweaty in their beds a long time before they got any sleep.


End file.
